Sandlot Fun
by child.of.insanity666
Summary: Just a bunch of BennyXOC Sonfics
1. Stupid Jerry Lee Lewis

_You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain,_

_Too much love drives a man insane,_

Every time Benjamin Rodriguez heard that song, he would immediately think of her. _Victoria Flemings._ She wasn't cheerleader material, nor was she Science club geek. Not optimist, nor pessimist. Not odd, nor normal. Always in the middle, just how he liked 'em.

"Isn't Single Awareness Day just great?" Victoria mumbles to herself as she sits down across from Benny.

"Single Awareness Day?" He looks up at her.

"Yeah, Single Awareness Day. It's for us girls that…don't have boyfriends. That's what we call it," she sounded depressed. She wanted to be like the other girls, she wanted a boyfriend.

_You broke my will, but what a thrill,_

_Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!_

Her black, thick framed classes, shaped her face well. She looked like an entirely different person when she didn't wear them. She had freckles, loads, but it made her look more adorable he thought. She wore a pink, strapless dress, with black heels (She would've been to short without them). Her dark brown eyes were enhanced by the black choker she wore around her neck, and her long, brown hair looked lovely pulled back by a single hairclip. At least Benny thought so, and he was probably the _only_ guy on campus who thought so.

_I laughed at love 'cause I thought it was funny,_

_But you came along and you moved me honey,_

_I change my mind, this girl is fine,_

_Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!_

Why couldn't he say it? Why couldn't he just say that he had fallen head over heels for this girl.

_Kiss me baby, Ooooh it feels good,_

_Hold me baby, Yeah,_

_You gotta let me love ya like a lover should,_

_You're fine, so kind,_

_Gotta tell this world that you're mine, mine, mine, mine!_

Of course, there was that one time, Philips was after her. She didn't like him to much.

_I chew my nails then I twiddle my thumbs,_

_I'm getting nervous but it sure is fun,_

_C'mon baby, you're driving me crazy,_

_Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!_

Benny began to bite his lip, then he shifted to playing with his hands. The whole night he had been trying to gather up enough courage to ask her out. He had jumped a fence and pickled the Beast, but Benny "The Jet" Rodriguez, couldn't ask her out.

"You alright Benny?" She asks.

He picks his head up, "Yeah fine."

"You look worried about something. Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he mumbles.

_Kiss me baby, Ooooh it feels good,_

_Hold me baby, Yeah,_

_You gotta let me love ya like a lover should,_

_You're fine, so kind,_

_Gotta tell this world that you're mine, mine, mine, mine!_

Why couldn't he do it? She was just a girl. Just a girl that wouldn't return the feelings… No, no, he had to stay positive.

"What could go wrong?" He asked himself. Everything, his thoughts answered for him.

"What?" She asked.

_I chew my nails then I twiddle my thumbs,_

_I'm getting nervous but it sure is fun,_

_C'mon baby, you're driving me crazy,_

_Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!!_

This was his chance. It's now or never, he told himself.

"Would you, um, like to go out sometime?" He says, feeling scared.

Her face went blank.

"I'll take that as a no. Sorry, I'll see you around I guess," he mumbles and gets up.

"Benny wait," she grabs his wrist. "I'd love to."

"Really? I mean cool, how about a movie this Sunday," he smiles.

"Sure, see you then," she kisses his cheek and walks over to talk to her other girlfriends.

"Yes," Benny almost silently whispers to himself. "Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire…"


	2. I Won't Say I'm In Love

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. _

_No man is worth the aggravation, _

_That's ancient history, been there, done that! _

Victoria had just gotten home from her date with Benny. It was a basic dinner and walk on the beach. Quiet, simple, yet romantic. It was wonderful yes, but she wasn't ready for a committed relationship yet. Her last didn't end so well…

_Who ya think your kidding? He's the Earth and Heaven to ya, _

_Try to keep it hidden, _

_Honey we can see right through you. _

She knew she really liked him. Maybe even love? No, she dare not use that word. Her friends knew she loved him. Though she did not say otherwise, they knew it was love.

_Girl you can't conceal it, _

_We know how you feeling, _

_And who you're thinking of. _

He was all she thought about lately. Even just sitting by herself made her think of him. She wished he was still here.

_No chance, _

_No way, _

_I won't say it oh no! _

She couldn't get herself to say it. She refused. Love only ended in bad things. The phone rings. "Hello?" She answers.

"So, how'd it go?" Her friend Lilly asks.

"Oh, okay I guess."

Little did she know, Lilly had Benny on 3-Way. He had listened to the whole conversation.

_You swoon, you sigh, _

_Why deny it? Uh-oh _

"Oh you know you can't lie. You enjoyed every second of that date," her friend teased. "I bet you even want a second."

"Will you quit it?"

"What?"

"I don't love him! Its to soon," she lied. Not only to Lilly, but to herself.

_It's to cliché, _

_I won't say I'm in love! _

"Love is to cliché. Everyone says hate is a strong word but they throw love around like its nothing."

"Shut up! You so love him."

"I do not," she argued. It was pointless, but she fought anyways.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson, _

_It feels so good when you start out. _

_My head is screaming get a grip girl, _

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out! _

"Yes you do," Lilly giggled.

"Goodnight," Victoria said. She was getting more aggravated by the second.

"Admit it, admit it! You know you like him!"

It was then she hung up the phone. Tired of dealing with Lilly's happy-go-lucky, I'm-going-to-annoy-the-hell-out-of-you, tone of voice. Lilly knew how Victoria's last relationship ended. When you're cheated on, it's hard to trust again.

_You keep on denying, _

_Who you are and how you're feeling, _

_Baby, we're not buying, _

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling, _

_Face it like a grown-up, _

_When ya gonna own up, _

_That ya got, got, got it bad. _

Then she got a text message. It was from Lilly. Did she dare open it? Of course not, but she did anyways.

"You know you love him!"

She slammed her phone down on the table. No she did not!

"No I don't!" She spontaneously yelled and texted.

She layed back on her bed. She couldn't say it. Part of her wanted to, but the other half was constantly reminded of her ex-boyfriend and his repeating lies.

_No chance, no way, _

_I won't say it. _

_Give up, give in, _

_Check the grim you're in love. _

She knew they were right. There was no denying it. It was to real. He liked her, she liked him.

_This scene won't play, _

_I won't say I'm in love. _

_You're doing flips, read our lips, _

_You're in love. _

_Get off my case, _

_I won't say it! _

_Girl, don't be proud _

_It's okay you're in love. _

The morning at school, Benny wanted to say hi or at least look at her. But no, he couldn't let her get to him. So, he kept on talking to Ham like it wasn't bothering him.

"Go say hi damn it!" Hamm yells. Everyone turned at looked at them for a minute, then continued on their merry way. Benny blushed. "You know you want to," he says again.

"I'm not going to. Nu uh! I refuse to talk to her," he huffed and puffed. No matter what he said, he couldn't really be mad at her.

"Just because of what she said on the phone? That's stupid. For all we know, she could be lying to Lilly so Lilly doesn't get all depressed that she doesn't have a boyfriend. Girls are weird like that."

Benny couldn't help but think of his beauty all day, and she couldn't stop thinking of him.

_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love._


End file.
